


You make my heart beat faster

by queerbioengineer



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Humor, One-Shot, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbioengineer/pseuds/queerbioengineer
Summary: Logan has a late night ahead of him...(based on one of Thomas's Vines)





	You make my heart beat faster

Logan removed his glasses to rub at his eyes wearily. He had been running on empty since 10 P.M., and Thomas still wasn’t done with his homework for the class that he had been taking online. While he appreciated the fact that Thomas was making an effort to expand his knowledge, he had perhaps underestimated the magnitude of work on involved on his part in ensuring that Thomas succeeded academically. Especially considering the fact that most of his daylight hours were spent pursuing frivolous artistic ventures. 

 

Now, it was past midnight, and he was sitting on the living room couch in front of Thomas’s laptop, dreading the large amount of reading he still had to do while Thomas was puttering around in the kitchen. He was reaching the point of exhaustion where the words were starting to blur, and he couldn’t even think straight. Virgil and Roman had long since gone to sleep, and yet here he was. 

 

Still tragically awake. 

 

Logan put a hand to his temple and groaned. “Ugh, I’m so tired.” 

 

“Not for long!”  Logan glanced up to see Thomas plop himself back down onto the couch, looking suspiciously pleased with himself. Logan resisted the urge to roll his aching eyes. He rarely ever had the patience to entertain Thomas’s nonsensical ventures, and he certainly didn’t now. 

 

“Why?” he sighed flatly. 

 

Thomas held up an almost-empty thermos with a grin. “Because I just drank all this coffee!” 

 

Logan frowned. Caffeine was a relatively safe central nervous system stimulant, known to increase focus and reduce fatigue in reasonable doses. It was logical to assume that Thomas having partaken of coffee at this hour would help Logan finish his homework.

And yet, Logan wasn’t noticing any effect on his productivity at all. Perhaps the caffeine hadn’t yet been absorbed into Thomas’s bloodstream, or maybe he had made decaf by accident?

 

“I don’t feel anything,” he observed to Thomas, he looked momentarily confused.

 Until. 

 

“ **UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!** ” 

 

Thomas and Logan both looked over in fright to the opposite side of the couch, where Patton had suddenly risen up. The normally cheery Side had his face scrunched up as he whined loudly, bouncing up and down in his spot restlessly as if he was too uncomfortable to settle down. 

 

Logan recalled another side effect of caffeine: increased blood pressure and heart rate. 

 

Logan stared at Thomas deadpan while pointing at Patton, and gave a quick clicking sound. 

 

Thomas looked sheepish. “Sorry, Patton.”

 

Logan looked at Patton sympathetically. It looked like he wouldn’t be the only one who was up all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> If this was dumb, sorry. 
> 
> If it made you chuckle, feel free to comment. 
> 
> <3


End file.
